


An Analogical Twilight

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Logan has just moved into spoons and when he went to school he saw him, the hottest guy in school... Virgil Sandersand he knows what he is.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	An Analogical Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the wonderful @envorechy ’s art on tumblr   
> Note: I have not watched twilight in almost a year and can barely remember the movies

Logan arrived in town, the town of Spoons, newly moving in with his constantly caffeinated father who was the head of security for the local butterfly garden, soup kitchen, squirrel memorial. He got out of the car with a stack of books in his arms. He stepped inside the house quietly and looked around.

His father stepped out of the kitchen a fresh brewed cup of coffee in hand, “Logan, hey I missed you. I got your room setup though… I hope you still like stars.”

Logan nodded slightly and walked up to his room. He put his books on his bed then pulled his laptop from his bag. 

Logan’s dad brought Logan’s suitcase and boxes in and placed them in. He nodded softly to himself before walking out of the room, avoiding the awkwardness of a conversation with his son. 

Logan sighed and laid down in bed, it had been a long trip and he started school the day after tomorrow. Usually he wouldn’t be inclined to the idea of a nap at 10:37 in the morning though today he deserved it… aka he traveled a lot. Logan sighed and shut his eyes. He’d only sleep for a few minutes. 

TURNS OUT HE LIED! Darn idiot slept till 6 in the evening

Logan woke up around 6pm, he felt tired still even with the amount of sleep gained. Groggily he got up from bed. He walked downstairs and went to the kitchen.

His dad looked up from the stove, “Hey kid, how are you feeling?”

“Mmm tired.” Logan replied…. Bluntly with a lack of any real emotion and a clear disdain for his dad though his dad didn’t deserve it and had done nothing wrong, but Logan wasn’t the best at interactions with others… 

His dad nodded and finished making his coffee marinated chicken with tea infused rice.

The two sat down and ate.

Logan was silent not commenting on how bad this meal could be for you. He just ate.

After dinner Logan went to bed and slept.

His father did too.

Logan woke up the next morning at a reasonable time. He went downstairs and ate cheerios. He was just about to go to his room to read when he heard voices outside. Curiously Logan went outside to see his dad along with their neighbors Logan hadn’t seen in awhile. Logan walked over and nodded at them when Roman his neighbor ran and hugged him. 

“Hey!”   
“Morning Roman, it’s been awhile.” Logan greeted.

Roman nodded, “Yeah! It really has.”

Roman’s dad chimed in, “Hey logan, here’s a car.”

Why Logan was getting a car was unclear, though he was the main character so it made enough sense. 

  
The interaction ended and for the rest of the day Logan sat in the backyard reading. 

The next day came… and today he’d start school. 

Logan drove his new car to school. 

He arrived and was stopped by some guy as he was walking in.

“Hey are you Logan?”

“Yes… How did you know?”

“Oh well everyone knows, you’re new here and we don’t get many new students. I’m Steve Stova by the way.”   
“Mhmmm… I should find my class… I don’t want to be late.” Logan said and walked away.

It wasn’t hard to assume why everyone already knew Logan, he was the main character…

Logan went to lunch after some class he had. He went over and sat with Steve Stova and his friends, Sasha, Tyler, Draga Witicia, and Alfredo. 

Logan quietly listened to them all talking then looked up when he saw some people walk inside the lunch room. 

Sasha leaned over, “Those are the Sanders.” they whispered, “Those two are Patton and Janus, then there is Remus… then lastly… Virgil.” They sighed as if sounding in love. “They’re Emile and Thomas’ kids.”

Logan nodded and watched Virgil… when their eyes met he turned away. 

After lunch Logan went to his next class, science. 

Virgil sanders walked into the classroom when he sensed Logan he instantly averted his eyes looking away and avoiding him as he sat besides him. 

The class went by awkwardly and silently. 

Logan watched as Virgil rushed out of the classroom. Logan walked down the hall overhearing Virgil begging to change classes.

Logan sighed, shaking his head and walked out of the school. He went over to his car and was about to get inside when he heard a car skidding. He turned around and saw that it was coming right for him. He tried stopping but wasn’t. Logan stared frozen in fear when suddenly someone grabbed him and saved him. He hid his head against his hero’s chest. Logan heard the impact of the truck against something and looked up seeing that it hit his hero’s hand. Then he looked at Virgil… virgil had saved him. 

“How…” Logan asked.

“Ummm adrenaline, I have a lot of it I guess.”

Logan nodded softly, it made perfect sense. 

“I’m bringing you to the hospital, My dad Emile is a doctor there.” 

Logan nodded and stood getting in the passenger side of his car as he let Virgil drive him. 

Logan turned out to be perfectly fine and drove himself home after visiting the hospital. He got inside his house and went to his room. Logan sat at his desk and decided to do research, research on Virgil. He was quite curious about him after all. He did research until the night ending in him falling asleep on his keyboard. 

After school the next day Logan went to the forest and walked around, he wasn’t sure if Virgil would show up. He’d never said anything after all. But he had a feeling… Virgil would show up. Logan walked around for a while before suddenly he was pushed pinned to a tree. Logan looked at Virgil. 

“You’re here.”

“Yes, but why are you here?”

“Because I know what you are.”

“Say it.” Virgil whispered in his ear. 

“Anxious.”


End file.
